1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refillable compressed gas container or capsule, in particular for household uses, such as a syphon or for compressed-gas hand-operated devices and the like, comprising a valve body pre-tensioned by a spring and slidably held against a valve seat by the inner pressure of the compressed gas within the capsule and against the pre-tension spring towards the interior of the capsule. The valve body is held in holding means inserted into an opening provided in the face side of the capsule, limiting the opening path of said valve body and comprising at least one opening which leads into the interior of the capsule.
2. The Prior Art
French Patent No, 1,368,185 discloses a compressed gas bottle with a valve which can be screwed into its opening, in which the valve body formed by a ball is held in holding means formed by two parts screwed together, which holding means is screwed into a threaded bore of the compressed gas bottle. In this embodiment, one of two parts of the holding means is provided with an intermediate wall having a bore on which a valve seat is supported. This valve seat is made from plastic and rests on the intermediate wall of the one part of the holding means.
The disadvantage of this prior art bottle is caused by considerable production expenses, due to the large number of threads required. Moreover, there are safety-related problems in this known bottle in the event of fires. In such a case, the pressure in the interior of the compressed gas bottle rises to a dangerous level due to the relatively high temperature, even if the valve seat made from plastic is destroyed. Once this occurs, the ball used as a valve body is pressed against the edge of the bore of the intermediate wall and occludes it. Even if the ball does not fully seal the opening of the bore, the gas can only escape very slowly, so that despite even small leaks, a dangerous rise in the pressure may occur.